The love of hinata
by zoro2erza
Summary: maybe i shouldn't have rejected her when she said she loved me, because right now all want is her,but is too late...
1. prolong

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters

Author note: This is my first story

story note: _when character is thinking__ ,_**WHEN SOMEONE IS YELLING OR MAD**

prolong

"_I don't know why I feel this way.''_

" _I know I should be happy that she moved on , but I can't''_

" _Not when I see her laughing blushing without a care in the world,but the worst part is when i see her with him and their fingers entwined together."_

"_I don't even understand why I feel this way, like a part of me just got ripped out". "I also get this feel that i want tear to the man next to her apart for even getting close to her."_

"_Is this what jealousy feels like?'' I know right ,I naruto uzumaki, the guy who had her heart, the same guy who stepped on it,is jealousy of hinata hyuga boyfriend keiko ayumu. _


	2. road to the get together

** Chapter 1: Road to the get together**

Disclaimer: do I seriously have to put it every time. Naruto and all the other characters are not mine. Not yet anyway

If you are in the market place in the hidden leaf village, it will be most likely that you will see the Ino-shika-cho group at the Barber Q place.

''why not shikamaru!" the blonde of the group yelled. "Voice Ino voice". "Oh sorry choji, anyway, why not shika?"

"Because it is troublesome and I highly doubt we have the same schedule woman.'' saying in his own lazy tone to acclimate for Ino's shrieking voice.

"Ino is right shika we should do it" choji agreed while stuffing more barbecue chips in his mouth. ''tch choji, weren't just on my side a minute ago."

**15 minutes ago **

The ino-shika-cho exist out of the Barber Q place, with Ino in the front while the two boys (men) trailed behind to the training ground.

It didn't take five minute for the silent walking to be broken by one of Ino's brilliant plan (that is what she says).

She turn swiftly around making the two boys behind her take a couple step back. The look on her faces made the two boys take another step while both simultaneous thinking brilliant Ino is out.

"You know what, since sakura is back from her two mouth medic mission in suna and lee and tenten are back from the escort mission for the lady of the fire nation. Why don't we throw a get together.'' she breathed after finishing her statement. She looked at her teammate with her aqua blue eyes expecting an agreement from them, but was received with "no too troublesome'' ''sorry Ino I'm not into parties''.

Frowning she went on why they should have a get together." I mean we haven't done one after hinata and Keiko started going out and that was like 6 months ago. So why not shikamaru

**Back to the present **

"All I'm saying that it will be fun to hang with the rookies again after all the mission we been doing" she said while putting on her best puppy dog face. Shikamaru already knew he lost when choji decided to side with Ino. With a sigh shikamaru surrendered "fine".

With his surrender both of his teammate smiled. ''Now that shikamaru agrees lets go get the other rookies to agree''.

As team 10 got close the training ground for the weekend training with the rookies. They could already hear the ruckus going on. The two loud mouth kiba and naruto arguing, lee's youth push up training, sakura punching the training dummies (poor dummies ) and the two byakugan users training no wonder the is a ruckus in the training ground 12. "You guys are late" the accusing voice of tenten made all the rookies stop mid-way to turn and look at the last group to join the training ground.

"Sorry, sorry choji wanted us to stop at the barber Q to get a quick breakfast (they were in the restaurant for an hour and 30 minute).

"Ino don't go putting the blame on choji we're late because we had to listen to your rumbling for most of the time"

"What did you say, you were asleep during most of th-

Before ino could chew shikamaru out, the piece maker of the group (aka hinata) intervened

"Ano ino-chan shouldn't we be training now that we all here", she said in her quiet voice.

"The blossoming hinata is right, we should commence the training." my rival neji please tell us the separation of the teams.'' lee said while striking punches. Flipping his hair back the hyuga prodigy started calling the teams "team one tenten, naruto, shino, hinata, sai, and shikamaru.

Team two: choji, kiba, ino, saku- ''wwaait" "what now" he mumbled. With a vein popping out of his head, he turned around to face the blonde female who interrupted his team separation process.

Standing tall and proud in the front, she gave neji a glare before facing the rest of her friends. "I Ino Yamanaka, have a very important news.

** Authors note: sorry I haven't posted the story. My house was broken into, so mostly they took all the electronics. So I haven't had a computer in while. The one I am using isn't even mine. **

**Any way I know most of you are going to asking why this chapter is mostly ino. That is because Ino is going to play an important role in this story, I think.**

**Criticism is most welcome since English isn't my first language so my grammar and punctuation is going to be off. So if you could help that will be most welcome. **

**All the love from zoro2erza**

**Thank you**


End file.
